Family Portrait of Samantha Puckett
by dancesc7
Summary: Songfic to Family Portrait by Pink. A younger Sam and the problems she faces with her family and why she no longer knows her father. Story a ton better than this summary! My first songfic. I hope you like it. R&R please!i don't own icarly or family portrait


**Songfic to ****Family Portrait by Pink**

**Lyrics are in _italics._**

**I do not own iCarly or this amazing song.**

* * *

><p><em>Mama please stop cryin'<em>

_I can't stand the sound_

_Your pain is painful  
><em>

_And it's tearin' me down_

A young Samantha Puckett sits on her bed up in her room. She listens to her mother crying and it breaks her heart. She has to listen to this almost every night and it's wearing her out. She simply cannot stand it.

_I hear glasses breakin'  
>As I sit up in my bed<br>I told Dad you didn't mean  
>Those nasty things you said<em>

She sits up when she hears something downstairs break. She thinks it came from the kitchen. She opens her door and sees her father running down the hall. "Mommy didn't mean it! Everything she said, she is sorry. She doesn't really think all those things," little Sam cries trying to get her daddy to believe her. But he just walks away from her and out the front door.

_You fight about money  
>'Bout me and my brother<br>And this I come home to  
>This is my shelter<em>

The next day Sam comes home from school. Her sister Melanie Puckett is home from her boarding school. She runs up to their room and together they listen to their parents arguing about money and how unfairly the girls supposedly treat each other. Melanie never likes coming to visit and Sam doesn't blame her. She doesn't even like coming here every day ether but it is her home.

_It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III  
>Never knowin' what love could be<br>You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
>Like it has done my family<em>

Sam never had any role models in her life. She didn't have anyone to look up to. She never learned what it was like to trust someone. She always saw that love destroyed her parents' lives and she defiantly didn't want it to hurt her life.

_Can we work it out?  
>Can we be a family?<br>I promise I'll be better  
>Mommy, I'll do anything.<em>

_Can we work it out?  
>Can we be a family?<br>I promise I'll be better  
>Daddy, please don't leave<em>

"I don't like it when both of you fight. Please try harder and fix things. This isn't what a family is supposed to be like. I promise I will do anything," Sam pleaded to her parents. She wanted everything to be better and all the anger to stop.

_Daddy please stop yelling  
>I can't stand the sound<br>Make Mama stop cryin'  
>'Cause I need you around<em>

Sam listens to her father yelling at her mother. She hears her mother crying. The sound freaks her out so much. She hates listening to it but they never listen to her.

_My mama, she loves you  
>No matter what she says is true<br>I know that she hurts you  
>But remember I love you too<em>

"Daddy, mommy really does love you. She may not say so but it is true! And remember that I love you too!" Sam watches as her father ignores her and slams the door behind him. She barely expected him to listen to her anyways.

_I ran away today  
>Ran from the noise, ran away<br>don't wanna go back to that place  
>But don't have no choice, no way<em>

Sam watches her father drive away as her mother sits on the floor crying. She can't talk this anymore. She runs to someone she knows will help her. She arrives at Bushwell Plaza, the building she knows all too well. Running up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. "I'm never going back! I can't," Sam thinks aloud.

_In our family portrait  
>We look pretty happy<br>Let's play pretend  
>Lets act like it comes naturally<br>In our family portrait  
>We look pretty happy<br>We look pretty normal  
>Let's go back to that<em>

Sam runs out to the fire escape because she doesn't have the courage to face Carly or Freddie in her recent state. She pulls out a picture of Melanie, her mom, her dad, and herself when she was only about age six. "We all look so happy. I wish we could go back to being that normal again," Sam whispers to herself.

_Daddy don't leave  
>Daddy don't leave<br>Daddy don't leave  
>Daddy don't leave<br>Daddy turn around please  
>Remember that the night you left<br>You took my shining star  
>Daddy don't leave<br>Daddy don't leave  
>Daddy don't leave<br>Don't leave us here alone_

She pleaded with her daddy not to go. She didn't want him to leave her. They could fix everything if he just stayed and listened to her.

_Mama'll be nicer  
>I'll be so much better<br>I'll tell my brother  
>I won't spill the milk at dinner<br>I'll be so much better  
>I'll do everything right<br>I'll be your little girl forever  
>I'll go to sleep at night.<em>

Sam tried to get him to stay. She didn't want to be left alone. Melanie already left her for a different school.

But he did leave.

And he never came back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Sorry it's been so long sense I uploaded anything. I've recently came across this song and thought that it fit Sam's family when she was younger pretty good. This was my first songfic so I hope you liked it! R&R Please! **


End file.
